


Fiora's Child

by snoells



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M, I honestly can't tell whether this is porn or not, Post-Game, Sex, sentient genitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoells/pseuds/snoells
Summary: Fiora gets pregnant and stuff happens. I'm pretty sure going into more detail would be a bit inappropriate since the summary is viewable to everyone





	1. Chapter 1

One day, Fiora grew a dick. Naturally, she decided to suck on it. It had a strange texture that she was unused to. It tasted like the Tasty Sausages found in the High Entia Tomb.

‘Such a strange feeling,’ she thought, while admiring the taste of her abdominal, ‘to be fucking yourself.’

A white sickly sweet liquid soon found its way into Fiora’s mouth. Immediately out of shock, Fiora sprang away from her newfound penis. She watched as semen spilled across the floor.

Craving the taste, Fiora went down to the ground and licked the strange liquid. It was a wonder that something so pure, with such a divine taste could come from her.

After lapping up the white liquid, Fiora felt tired, as if releasing the semen from her body, she decided that now would be a good time to go to bed.

—

It had been almost a month since Fiora got intimate with herself. It had come to her realization that she was no longer receiving her monthly periods.

She felt heavy as the weight of what she had done rested in her uterus. She was pregnant. She had to tell someone! This occasion, it was big! And important!

But no, she couldn’t, how was she supposed to explain to Dunban about the mysterious penis she had obtained? No, she’d have to come up with a plan.

First thing’s first, she’d have to remove the crotch. With a sharp move of one of her cooking knives she tried to hold back a scream as her dick came flying off. Blood began to gush down between her legs. Quickly, she covered the wound with one of Dunban’s condoms.

Now that the dick was gone, she was free to have sex with Shulk. She’d be able to pass the pregnancy off as Shulk being the father.

—

Dunban chased Shulk madly across the streets of Colony 9, katana in hand, raging for the kill. Fiora had told him the big news.

“I was wearing a condom! I swear!” Shulk shouted, running away from the raging man. When Fiora asked, how could Shulk say no? Her pleading eyes, desperate for his love. It was admittedly the first time Shulk had sex with anybody. He just wanted to spend the night with Fiora, he didn’t mean to impregnate her! “Please! Dunban, stop! I promise I’ll never fuck again! I’m sorry!”

Dunban sighed, he couldn’t blame Shulk, he was just doing something stupid. It wasn’t as if Dunban hadn’t fucked back in the Defense Force. Even went as far as fucking Mumkhar! No. He couldn’t get mad at Shulk.

“My apologies, Shulk.” Dunban said. “You’ll make a great father.”

—

Despite Dunban chasing Shulk across the streets of Colony 9, the news of Fiora’s pregnancy was received rather well. Each telling her congratulations in their own way. Riki especially, saying that Fiora would “become proud mamapon with many littlepon”, in his own words; Fiora wasn’t quite sure if she was ready to fuck herself 14 times. Melia had offered to have the High Entia facilitate the birth, as High Entian technology was the best for managing births. Fiora gladly agreed.

—

It was the day of the birth. Fiora had been rushed to the medical wing of New Alcamoth, Shulk followed shortly behind.

Fiora was promptly placed on a bed. She felt a swelling appear in her now large stomach. It was almost as if the baby was trying to climb out of its mother. With all of Fiora’s might, she pushed the baby out of the safety of her uterus and into the world. Fiora could not feel happier in her life.

“It’s a boy.” Shulk said. Looking at the young child. Fiora was given a boost of ether, allowing her to feel reenergized. She sat up and looked at the you child. It was indeed make, evident by the tiny penis dangling between his legs. He had tiny bits of blond hair, a similar shade to Shulk’s hair. The child had emerald eyes.

'Strange’ Fiora thought to herself. The child was caused by her fucking herself, not her sex with Shulk.

Her questions were answered as golden wings sprung up from the baby. Shulk reeled back, seeing the cleat resemblance to the fallen god that the baby carried. It then became all too clear to Fiora just whose dick she had been sucking all those months ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Long ago, before the creation of the Bionis and Mechonis, the golden god floated through the passage of fate, hoping to get his mind off something. Klaus, as he was known at the time, went here in hopes of making a request to the AI which he designed. With his recent ascension to godhood, many of his senses grew stronger, more precise. This included his hormones. Looking at the AI, which had taken the form of a bright green entity, he intended to make his request.

  
“Alvis.” Klaus said, staring at the computer. The thought of the computer made his mind immediately think of the computer’s human form. The tight waste, long fabulous hair, nice tan skin. Oh, how he’d love to – no! Klaus had to get his head out of the gutter. “I’d like to ask you something.” The god began to feel heat rising to his cheeks. He _shouldn’t_ be feeling these emotions, especially to a _computer_ of all things. The last thing Klaus wanted was to be one of those freaks trying to fuck some anime. “I’d like you to remove my, uh, hormones.” The sentence sounded wrong. “I mean, only the sexual ones, I need a functional body.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Alvis questioned. God his voice sounded beautiful. “Doing so would require the removal of your entire reproductive system.”  
  
Klaus flinched at this. Was he sure that he wanted to do this? A determined look crossed Klaus’s face. “I am.”  
  
“Very well.”  
  
Klaus felt ether caress itself around his cock, travelling inwards and gently covering up everything, from his testicles to his bladder. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Alvis was fucking him.  
  
With a brief burst of pain, Klaus saw his respiratory system fly ripped out of his body. He fell on his knees as blood began to pour out of his pelvis, his hand was clutched over it in attempt to slow down the bleeding.  
  
“Ugh, Alvis … heal me.” Klaus groaned, feeling himself weaken from blood lose. Immediately after giving the command, the ether returned. A calming sensation came over the god as his wound began to seal, leaving a round empty private with a similar shape to that of a woman’s.  
  
“What do you wish to do with your reproductive organs?” Alvis questioned. Klaus paused, not thinking that far in advance. He figured that it wouldn’t be too difficult to destroy them. He opened his mouth to speak when another thought came into his mind.  
  
“Would I be able to use them as a failsafe?” Klaus inquired. “I mean, if I die, would I be able to clone myself with the remnants of these organs?”  
  
“You lack a uterus.”  
  
“Hmm.” Klaus thought about it for a moment, Alvis brought up a good point that Klaus somehow managed to forget. “Maybe if they found someone to inhabit?”  
  
“And would that be?”  
  
“Meyneth.” Klaus answered. Meyneth was the only survivor left. They were on relatively OK terms; he was sure she’d be OK with the idea. But what if the system got separated from each other somehow? Hmm. He’d have to work on that. Klaus turned back to the AI. “Alvis, revert back into your original form, I’d like to program in the failsafe myself.”  
  
—  
  
Upon the creation of the new world, Zanza’s Crotch awoke from its slumber. It appeared near the new Colony 9. Testicles and penis move to give it legs to stand on. The rectum acts almost like a tail, helping the system keep balance as it walked through the plains that once were its owner’s leg. The bladder is held at the top and the ureter is kept loose, as if it were an arm. The prostate gland and seminal vesicle are kept the safest, for without them, the reproductive system wouldn’t be able to reproduce its owner.  
  
The system began to track the location of Meyneth, as its program told it to. It sent faint waves of golden ether in the dark light, eventually finding a hint of Meyneth’s red ether in a nearby settlement. The system began to move towards the settlement.  
  
After sneaking through the Colony, the system reached a small wooden house. Meyneth’s vessel was upstairs. The system went around the back of the house where no one could be looking, using the rectum as a leg, the system lifted the penis and shot a faintly glowing wire out of it, as if it were a grappling hook. There, it found a sleeping girl. The remnants of Meyneth’s soul glowed faintly inside of the girl.  
  
The system quietly crawled into the vessel’s bed and under her blanket. It emitted a soft blue glow of ether as if changed the vessel’s biology to support its existence.  
  
From within the vessel, the system sent a copy of Zanza’s DNA to the vessel’s uterus via a golden sperm cell, insuring that nothing save possibly the eye color could be changed.  
  
—  
  
The system rested inside of its new host, the sperm had been successfully injected, though some had been wasted through the host’s sucking. Its host was in the kitchen, alone. She grabbed a knife and pressed it gently against her cock. With one swift move, the penis was ejected from the body.  
  
Immediately, blood began to flush through the system. Thankfully, the host didn’t stab the fetus, otherwise the system’s efforts would’ve been in vain.  
  
After being cut off from the rest of the reproductive system, the penis laid limp on the ground. After the blood slowed down, the host picked the cock off the ground and walked outside, throwing it into the lake.  
  
Knowing that the other parts of the reproductive system were no longer of any use to Zanza, the cock used the divine power stored within it and sprouted glowing golden wings, flying off into the distant lands of the Bionis corpse in hopes of finding its master.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Alvis stared Shulk in the eyes. With the recent events of Fiora birthing a child, the computer program knew it had to warn Shulk about the threat this child held.   
  
“Alvis! Don’t joke around like that.” Shulk demanded. Alvis couldn’t blame the heir for getting mad at it, after all, it could hardly conceptualize Shulk being happy about its warning. Silver sensors stare at the boy. “ _Our_ child is _not_ Zanza.”  
  
Alvis did not flinch at Shulk’s anger; it had expected such a response from the blond. Instead, a calm gaze swept over the boy as it spoke. “Shulk, you know as well as I that I cannot disobey my operators. It is for this reason that I warn you. I warn you to be weary of Zanza’s return.”  
  
Shulk squinted at the machine, likely still not believing it’s words. Alvis’s claims were just … absurd. While it was true that Regus (the child) had an incredibly similar appearance to Zanza, but that was it. He wanted to trust Alvis on this, but Shulk wasn’t sure.   
  
—  
  
Having been tossed haphazardly into the waters below Colony 9, the dick proceeded to absorb the nearby ether, slowly getting stronger. It had originally started out by extending a beam of light as if it were to become the center of the Monado.   
  
It started out small, with Colony Krabbles, Wood Bunnits, and the like, slowly working its way up. Slowly gaining more and more experience. Its length increased as it slowly got bigger. The dick began to bear fangs and spikes as it moved on from Colony 9 to Gaur Plains.   
  
The cock was quick to find its next opponent; a small group of Armu. Having grown to the size of a cat, the god’s penis charged at the nearest Armu. It immediately used its sharp teeth to dig through the Mother Armu’s vagina, effectively shredding it to pieces. Grabbing the stomach, with one swift movement, the dick ripped it out of the screaming Armu. Its pack mates desperately tried save the poor creature, but it was already too late. By the time one of the Armu reached the mother, the dick had already burrowed through the Armu and was flying out of its head. The Armu collapsed onto the ground the dick left it to bleed as it focused its attention on the incoming Ardun.   
  
The dick hissed as the Ardun charged at it. The dick fired a bright white laser beam at the Ardun. It’s wiry golden wings opened as it increased the power of its beam. The dick easily sucked the Ardun’s ether. It would be powerful enough for its master when he was old enough.  
  
—  
  
Two years have passed since Regus’s birth, Shulk watched as the toddler tried to stand. He almost reached standing on his own when he crashed onto the floor. Golden wings flapped in annoyance. Regus tried again, resulting in the same attempt. Even after all this time, Alvis’s words still ringed in his mind. But this child, this sweet angel, Shulk just could no longer see Zanza in his son. Perhaps Alvis was wrong.  
  
—  
  
Frigid winds blasted the dick as it roamed the long pathway known as Valak Mountain. The penis had grown long; it was almost the size of the ponio back in Gaur Plain. Multiple layers of dark teeth were set to strike like daggers in its mouth. Urine leaked from its mouth like drool as it flew down the mountain.   
  
It did not take long for the creature to spot its first victim of the frozen mountain. A pack of antols roamed the frozen countryside. The cock gave out a primal screech, causing the antols to scatter. Allowing the living penis to easily fire a sweet white acid at the antol. The antol shrieked in pain as it felt its skull melting into its brain. It helplessly felt its life pull away from it.  
  
—   
  
Five years have passed since Regus’s birth. In a few days, Regus would be sent off to kindergarten. The young child was thin, pale, his blond hair was tied back in a ponytail. His grassy eyes watched as his mother made his favorite dish: bunniv stew.  
  
“Mommy, I’m hungry.” Regus complain, golden wings flapped impatiently. As if to prove a point, his stomach gave a deep rumble.   
  
“It’ll just take a minute, honey.” His mother said. “It’ll be ready much sooner if you go and set the table.”  
  
“MOOOOM!” Regus complained. “But I’m _hungry_.”  
  
Before his mother could respond and his father came in through the door. Behind him was a familiar face.   
  
“UNCLE REYN!” Regus shouted, wings perked up in excitement as he tackled the redhead. Not expecting the sudden force, Reyn toppled right over. Next to him, his father chuckled at his friend’s reaction.  
  
“Oi, if you keep tackling people like that, you might seriously hurt someone!” The man complained. Fiora walked in on the scene and chuckled.  
  
“You shouldn’t have let him knock you over.” Fiora giggled. “Now dinner’s almost read.” She turned to Regus. “Now, set the table.”  
  
“Ugh. Fiiiiiine.” Regus said, stomping into the kitchen.   
  
Reyn sighed, “Kid doesn’t know how good he has it.”  
  
—   
  
Shulk’s heart froze when Regus described to him about his imaginary friend. He described his friend as looking just like him but with hair hanging down loosely and a calm and commanding voice. Shulk had excused himself from their conversation and retreated to his room.  
  
 _Regus is not Zanza, he’s not Zanza._ Shulk tried to reassure himself, but Alvis’s words from all those years ago still came to haunt him. He wouldn’t allow his only son to go through the same hell Shulk did.   
  
—   
  
Thirteen years after Regus’s birth, no signs of Zanza. Fiora wondered if perhaps all that time ago Shulk truly was the one to impregnate her. Despite his appearance, Regus seemed so much like Shulk when he was young. No, Fiora had sex with Shulk 8 months before Regus’s birth, she had sex with herself 9 months ago. Regus was every bit Zanza’s child as he was hers.  
  
“Mom?” Regus said, walking into his mother’s room. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Well, in history, we were learning about the Bionis and its history.” Regus began. “And who exactly _is_ Zanza? Ms. Aura said that you and dad saved Bionis from him.”  
  
Fiora frowned, grimacing at the memory. Of course, she wasn’t surprised that Zanza’s defeat was faith in her child’s curriculum. As odd is it may sound, neither Fiora nor Shulk ever told Regus about Zanza. There wasn’t really a way to phrase Zanza’s deeds appropriately, much less to a child that had inherited many of Zanza’s traits.  
  
“If you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t have to.” Regus stated. Fiora smiled sweetly at the child.  
  
“That’s very sweet of you.”  
  
—   
  
When Regus learned just who Zanza was, he was horrified and scared. His confidence turned to ash at the realization that he looked just like the golden god. He hid his bright wings under a thick hoodie and dyed his hair brown, anything to avoid looking like the monster that tried to kill his family. His mother could only give him apologetic looks, unable to comfort her son. His father told him that he wished to speak with him outside.   
  
“What do you want, dad?” Regus questioned. He couldn’t even look at his father, his head was bowed down in shame. If he could see his father’s eyes, he’d notice the empathy in his father’s eyes.  
  
“Regus, I heard about what you’re learning in school.” His father stated. Regus looked further away from his father. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“About what?” Regus demanded, his jade eyes glaring at his father. Golden wings were flung out in rage. “You see these wings?! They look just like Zanza’s!” Tears began to fill Regus’s eyes. “For all this time, I was a mirror image of Zanza. And you _knew_. You knew I was cursed to look like him, be like him. For all you know, I could _be_ him.”  
  
“Regus, you are _not_ Zanza.” Shulk asserted, cutting his son off. His voice was strong and stern. “You’re kind and caring. I see a lot of myself _and_ Fiora in you, and I can guarantee that you are _nothing_ like Zanza.” Regus just sat there not quite believing his father’s words. “Zanza, he was the type of man that would use others and kill them once they no longer served his purposes. The Giants, the High Entia, me.”  
  
“You?” Regus repeated. This was not mentioned in his history class. “B-but you’re right here.” His father sighed, a look of regret crossed his face.  
  
“Nineteen years ago, my family set out on an expedition to uncover the Monado.” Shulk began. “Eventually we reached a location called Ose Tower; no one survived.” His father looked down. “I don’t even remember them. Instead, a man named Dickson raised me. I was four when Zanza inhabited my body. For the next fourteen years, I became his puppet. He was the voice in my head telling me to kill _his_ enemies, which he convinced me were my own. I was nothing more than a reanimated corpse. He wanted me alive solely so that could become me when I came of age. When I was eighteen, Dickson shot me. Right when Egil and I were about to make peace, he shot me in the back.” Shulk’s hand went over his heart. “The bullet hit me in the heart, in more ways than one.” The man looked at his son firmly in the eyes. “That day, I wanted to erase myself from existence. I didn’t want to live on knowing that everything I’ve done was solely for Zanza. I would’ve died for good that day had a close friend not reminded me of what I was fighting for.” Regus frowned, looking away from his father’s firm gaze.   
  
“Why are you telling me this?”  
  
“I don’t mean to scare you, I just mean to tell you that I know Zanza better than I know myself.” Shulk said, cupping a hand around Regus’s shoulder. His eyes were warm and caring. “You are nothing like him.”  
  
—  
  
Chilling winds and snow swept the skies as the living penis dodged yet another torrent of fire from the indigo dragon. The cock had grown to be near the size of the mighty creature it opposed. It leapt at the dark monster, attempting to sink its deep teeth into the creature’s scales, but they were far too thick. The dragon bit into the cock’s delicate flesh. The cock reeled back in pain, before shooting multiple splotches of acidic semen. It hissed as the white liquid melted into its body, fusing itself with the dragon’s organs.  
  
The ferocious dragon’s red eyes narrowed at the moving dick. Enraged, the dragon charged at the penis. Attempting to rip is apart. The dick easily dodged the dragon’s crazed slashed. Deciding enough was enough, it burrowed deep into the ground. Mere seconds later, it burst out, grabbing the dragon by its jaws, crushing its thick bones with its sheer strength. There was nothing left on Bionis that could oppose the mighty penis.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a couple days after Shulk’s talk with Regus, his son seemed to take Shulk’s words to heart. Shulk quietly worked in the lab, making his finishing touches on a High Entian transporter. Turning to leave and go home, Shulk saw a familiar figure waiting by the doorway.

 

“Alvis?”

 

“Hello, Shulk.” The silver-haired man began to approach the blond. Shulk looked at the ancient deity in confusion.

 

“Is there any particular reason that you’re here?” Shulk questioned, staring at the man. Alvis wasn’t one to appear unless he was needed.

 

“You’ll be needing this, Shulk.” He said, shoving something into Shulk’s hands, before he could do anything, his vision went white as his mind began to view the future.

 

_“D-dad, help . . . me.” Regus’s voice echoed through his mind. He was in the Residential District. His green eyes began to flash an eerie blue color. Regus collapsed on the floor, insane cackles bursting through his lips._

_The vision shifted to a scene of Fiora, a red cluster of what appeared to be genitals ripped themselves out of Fiora’s stomach, causing her to bleed to death._

_The vision once again changed to that of a winged penis with teeth flying over the Colony near the Military District, attacking everyone in its path, Reyn and Sharla tried to fight it, only to be easily destroyed._

Shulk blinked, after the vision ended Alvis was gone. In his place lie the True Monado. Shulk ran up to it and grabbed the sword. Rushing to the Residential District, people turned around and looked at the man, likely wondering why Shulk had the True Monado in his hands.

 

 Shulk was almost there when a loud screech filled the air, he didn’t even have to look up to know it must’ve been the dick monster from his vision. People began to panic, fleeing to any nearby shelters. It didn’t matter, he _had_ to get to his son.

 

A scream filled the air, it was Regus’s voice. Shulk rushed towards the sound. “Regus! Hold in there! I’m coming!”

 

“D-dad,” Regus groaned, bright blue electricity Shulk’s speed increased, he had to save his son. “Help . . . me.” The thirteen-year-old shouted in pain, his screams of agony dissolving into insane laughter.

 

“Regus!” Shulk shouted. “I’m here for you!” Alvis’s words thirteen years ago rang through his ears. An eerie light-blue glow began to emit from his son’s eyes. The true Monado began to vibrate, Shulk looked at it and saw the same symbol that appeared when he killed Zanza. Regus’s cackles changed to a much deeper voice, one all too familiar to the Homs. Shulk growled, looking at the monstrous god of Bionis. “So it is you.” The true Monado burst to life. Unpleasant memories of Zanza’s rein began to fill his mind, Dickson shooting him, the High Entia’s transformation, and now this. “Zanza.”

 

“It’s been a while.” A voice rang, one that haunted his nightmares, one that Shulk prayed to never hear again. “Hasn’t it, Shulk?” Regus began to levitate above the ground, his golden wings were stretched out, hoodie draped down as brown hair dye began to wash away, revealing golden hair.

 

“ _You_.” Shulk seethed. “What have you done with my son?!”

 

A malicious chuckle escaped Zanza. A sick smirk was forced onto Regus’s lips. “You misunderstand. He wasn’t _yours_ to begin with.” Shulk’s glare intensified. “I thought Alvis told you.”

 

“Tell me _what_?” Shulk growled.

 

“Regus isn’t your child, he’s _mine_.” Zanza laughed. “ _I_ was the one to impregnate Fiora, for _I_ was the one to implement this failsafe should I die. You know what’s the best part?” Shulk’s teeth clenched, this was exactly what Alvis told him thirteen years ago. He should have listened to the seer, now the new world was in danger. “Now that I’ve been revived, there’s nothing stopping me from killing Meyneth’s vessel with the same tools I used to impregnate her.” It took all of Shulk’s willpower not to turn tail and try to save his wife. “Because of me, your son will serve _my_ purposes; the exact same purposes that _you_ were meant to fulfill. And _you_ , Shulk, _you_ raised my vessel, kept him safe from harm until he was old enough to act as my new vessel. Once again, you’ve proved to be a powerful asset to me, Shulk. So, go ahead, attack me, kill your son. After all, you’re no more his father than Dickson was yours.”

 

Shulk flinched, speechless. Zanza darkly chuckled, summoning his Monado in Regus’s hands. “I suppose you still think you can change fate, don’t you?” Zanza smirked. “Even with that toy? Can you save her? Can you save Fiora?”

 

Shulk’s eyes flashed blue as a scene played in front of him.

 

_In the Commercial District Fiora was getting groceries when she suddenly screamed in agony. Shulk couldn’t see what happened next as his sight changed to Reyn and Sharla fighting the dick monster, Reyn was ripped apart viciously while Sharla was melted alive by a white acid. Both events would happen at the same time._

 

Shulk’s eyes widened as he rushed to the Commercial District. Fiora, he had to save her. He sprinted, hoping to save his childhood friend. He couldn’t let her die.

 

A piercing shriek filled the air.

 

“Fiora!” Shulk shouted, trying to reach his wife. People were already evacuating the area. “I’m coming for you!” A loud explosion shook the ground. Shulk turned around to see the flying dick monster over the Military District. He cringed, if his vision was anything to go by, Reyn and Sharla were dead. He just hoped he could at least save Fiora.

 

Shulk’s eyes flashed blue and he turned around, clashing the true Monado with what appeared to be a monster made up of the male genitals. It appeared to be dispensing a beam of light from one of its cords, behind it, Shulk could see Fiora on the ground, dead. Blood flowed freely from her stomach, it looked as though she had been impaled from the inside and her stomach carved open. Besides her, there were multiple corpses with huge burnt slashes across their body, some were people that Shulk recognized, others weren’t. Whatever this creature was, it was clear that it was responsible for this.

 

The genital creature hissed at the Monado Wielder, shooting two small balls of sperm out of what appeared to be testicles, Shulk easily able to block it with the true Monado. Without much of a second thought, he cut the creature in half, watching as it dissolved into ether.

 

Knowing that the creature was gone, Shulk rushed to Fiora’s side, she had already bled out. There was no saving her. Her green eyes were empty, void of any life, her pulse had stopped. A pile of groceries was splayed across the ground. There appeared to be materials for making Krabble Chowder along with a few Dance Apples and Chewy Radishes.

 

“Shulk.” Shulk turned around to see Dunban, he was holding a katana and appeared ready for battle. With time, his black hair began to turn grey and wrinkled began to form on his face. “What happened?”

 

“Fiora. She’s dead.” Shulk stated darkly. “She was like this when I came here.”

 

Dunban nodded, walking over to the corpse of his sister. “We’ll have to return her to the ether later, but for now, we should focus on finding your son. We can’t let Regus get caught up in this mess.” Shulk looked away at the statement. Dunban caught onto this.

 

“We . . . can’t.” Shulk said, not meeting eye contact with the older Homs. Shulk wasn’t sure how to phrase what he wanted to say. “. . . Remember when Regus was just born and we all thought he inherited Zanza’s genes from me?” Dunban nodded. Before Shulk could continue, his eyes flashed blue and he shoved the older man back. By the time Dunban hit the ground, a white beam of ether had already been shot in the direction he was standing. Both men turned to the source.

 

“Regus?” Dunban questioned. The child was floating in the air, holding Zanza’s Monado in his hands. Dunban turned towards his blond companion. “Shulk, what happened?”

 

“Zanza, he's been inside of Regus.” Shulk answered, looking away, ashamed for not being able to help his son. “Ever since birth. I should have listened to Alvis. Then at least Regus wouldn't be suffering like this.”

 

Dunban nodded, he remembered when Regus was first born, he was the one to convince Shulk that Regus’s wings were likely a result of Shulk being Zanza’s vessel for so long. He vividly remembered Shulk’s hesitance to accept what Dunban was saying, as if the blond still feared the child. Dunban looked at the golden god spitefully.

 

“Regus.” He said, looking at the boy directly in the eyes. “Do you hear me?! You can’t let Zanza control you. You have to stay strong.”

 

Shulk caught onto what Dunban was trying to do. “Please, son. I know what it’s like to have Zanza living inside of you, you _can_ fight him.”

 

“ _Ha_ , you misunderstand.” Zanza taunted. “Unlike Shulk, Regus was _created_ solely to act as my vessel.”

 

“You expect us to believe that?!” Dunban demanded, pointing his katana at the raging god. Zanza smirked, floating down to where Shulk and Dunban were. His Monado was out, ready to attack. Dunban turned to Shulk, just now noticing that the Homs had the True Monado in his hands. A green flame began to surround the god-slaying sword.

 

“No escape. . .” Shulk shouted. “MONADO PURGE!”

 

Green flames shot out of the sword, to avoid being destroyed, Zanza summoned a shield of orange hexagons around him. Dunban charged at the god, preparing to use Gale Slash. Zanza noticed this and turned towards the old Homs, he activated a blue aura and flew around the man, easily avoiding the attack and landing a powerful hit to the man’s back.

 

Shulk attempted to hit the god from the behind, but Zanza easily turned around and grabbed the blond by wrist. Shakily, Dunban got up, leaning against his sword. Age had not done him any favors. Seeing as Zanza was trying to choke Shulk, Dunban did the only thing possible.

 

“Dance with me!” Dunban shouted, throwing cherry blossoms at Zanza. Enraged, Zanza immediately dropped Shulk and stalked towards Dunban. Electricity began to spark in Dunban’s right hand - a remnant from when the Monado electrocuted him - and punched Zanza hard in the face, sending sparks flying. “THUNDER!”

 

“Ack, you.” Zanza growled, charging at Dunban, a thin blade came out of the god’s sword, he was using Monado Buster.

 

“Dunban look out!” Shulk shouted from behind the god. Dunban nodded.

 

“I fear not the Jaws of Death!” Dunban shouted, activating his aura. Watching as Zanza charged towards him. At the last second, Dunban kicked Zanza hard in the gut, electric ether being used to increase the power. “Hah, Electric Gutbuster.” Using his other hand, Dunban punched Zanza hard over where he had been kicked. “Steel Strike!”

 

Zanza fell over in pain. “Shulk, get over here.” Shulk nodded and spun, whacking Zanza over the head with his sword. Dunban looked Shulk in the eyes, determined orbs looked back at his mentor. Dunban looked at Zanza. “Prepare for our fury!” Starting a chain attack.

 

“Gale Slash!” Dunban shouted, slashing Zanza across the chest, leaving nasty wounds.

 

Shulk seemed to have a similar idea of dishing out as much damage as possible. Jumping, he performed a vertical slice across Zanza’s back.

 

“Worldly Slash!” Dunban shouted, cutting Zanza twice, both attacks delivering devastating blows.

 

“Light Heal.” Shulk shouted, allowing a bright blue aura to heal Dunban’s wounds.

 

Blinding white blossoms began to appear on Dunban’s katana as he relentlessly attacked the god of Bionis. “Born in a world of strife!” White flowers burnt deep into the god’s skin. “Against the odds!” Another flurry of deadly flowers. “We choose to fight!” His katana began to glow white. “Blossom Dance!” A great whirlwind of flowers were flung at Zanza in a bright flash of light.

 

The chain attack ended and Zanza got up, clashing blades with Dunban. “Hah, you seem rather eager to kill your sister’s son.” Zanza stated, using his wings to fly over the Homs. Shulk rushed over to the golden god, attempting to cut him in half with the True Monado. Zanza turned around and blocked the strike, giving Dunban an opening to impale him. Swiftly, he aimed for the heart. Zanza fell limp on the ground. To seal the deal, the True Monado began to glow bright yellow and the kami symbol appeared on it. With a quick slash, Zanza was dead.

 

Shulk blinked in surprise. The fight with Zanza turning out to be surprisingly easy this time compared to when he first fought the god of Bionis. It was because Zanza had less time to reach full power, and that he was using a much weaker vessel than he previously did. Speaking of which, tears began to drip out of Shulk’s eyes. When he was fighting, Shulk tried to push the thoughts out of his mind. He needed to focus on stopping Zanza before he could harm any of the residents of Bionis.

 

“Shulk.” Dunban said, “We can mourn later, but for now, we should focus on the flying dick rampaging through the Military District.”

 

“You’re right.” Shulk said, sighing. He shouldn’t be thinking about this now. Colony 9 wasn’t safe just yet. He had to save what was left of his home. “Let’s go.”

 

The blond spared one more glance at his son before heading off to the Military District.

 

Everyone was inside, or at least sheltered, so unlike the mechon attack that started his journey fourteen years ago, nothing was blocking his way. The flying dick monster was still hovering over the Military District and had the attention of the Defense Force. Most of the buildings in the area had been destroyed by the rampaging monster, including the lab. Thankfully, Alvis had unlocked the sword to its fullest potential after defeating Zanza.

 

The moment Shulk reached the Military district, he allowed a powerful yellow aura to surround the True Monado. “I’ll blow you away! . . . _TRUE MONADO CYCLONE!_ ”

 

Bright orange beams of ether blasted out of the ground, flinging themselves at the flying dick. Temporarily, the dick’s wings were stripped away, causing it to crash onto the ground. Bright purple energy was soon flung from the Monado, causing the dick to reel back.

 

“You’re not invincible. MONADO ENCHANT!” A heavy stream of purple ether was flung at the worm and surrounding soldiers. Purple auras surrounded the soldiers, greatly increasing their attack. In the front of their formation was Vangarre, wielding his signature raygun. Missiles were flung haphazardly at the toppled penis. Besides him, many soldiers were digging their drivers into the dick. Shulk used Monado Speed on himself to get closer to the raging monster. A long and powerful beam burst out of True Monado, Shulk spun, causing it to reign down on the mighty penis. The attack deeply cut the dick. Before Shulk could get off another attack, the creature got back up. It’s appeared enraged, focusing directly at Shulk.

 

A mighty roar filled the air as white liquid was flung at the Monado boy. Monado Shield and Armor were immediately dispatched to protect the Homs. The acidic semen began to chip away at the shields protecting Shulk, even with the increased strength of his sword.

 

“Dance with me!” Dunban shouted from a distance, causing the penis to focus its attention onto the man. The moment those words were said, a vision flashes through Shulk’s mind.

 

“Dunban, what are you doing?!” Shulk demanded. “That things going to kill you!”

 

“I see.” Dunban muttered. “Then I fear not the jaws of death!” With those words said, Dunban activated one of his auras; Jaws of Death. Shortly after, the penis dived down on the man in attempts to drill him into the ground. Thanks to the aura, Dunban survived the attack and began to slash at the enemy with his blossom dance. Jumping from behind, Shulk drove the True Monado into the penis’s back and slid down, watching as its white blood sprayed out of the wound. The penis screamed in agony. With the lock on wearing down, it turned back to Shulk.

 

A fearsome screech came from the creature as it lifted into the air and flew away. With its master dead and the other reproductive organs gone, the dick had no reason to stay near the hostile Homs. With nowhere else to go and its weakened body, it succumbed to a green fog directing it to the endless sea.

 

\---

 

It was a couple weeks since the attack on Colony 9. Shulk held onto the True Monado for the time being as Alvis had not shown up to reclaim the sword. After the attack, Shulk moved in with Dunban for the time being. Both men needed time to mourn for Fiora, Regus, Reyn, and all the others that died in the attack. Shulk couldn’t bear to return to his once lively house to find it empty. To avoid thinking too hard about the events that transpired, Shulk focused on the reconstruction of the Military District (fortunately very little damage was done to the Residential and Commercial Districts).

 

He looked out at the beach, Fiora and Regus had already been returned to the ether. According to Dunban, Reyn was eaten by the giant dick monster. Sharla was busy working in the hospital, likely trying to keep her mind off Reyn. Shulk glanced at the True Monado, which he had stuck into the ground on the beach. Ultimately, it was Alvis that saved Colony 9 by allowing Shulk access to the True Monado. If only Fiora said something, then perhaps something could’ve been done to prevent Regus from becoming Zanza.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfiction for me to actually finish and it's about Zanza impregnating Fiora and animating his genitals. I both am and am not sorry for this.


End file.
